Elsa and Eva
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Two sisters in Narnia who find love and adventure. Peter/OC. Eustace/OC. Related to the Narnia Adventures: Love, Wars and Heroes series that were written by me and HighQueenP awhile back.


In the gardens of Cair Paravel, on New Year's Eve, the High King Peter had married the love of his life, lady Elsa. Hundreds had attended the ceremony during the day, and now the night was young and the crowd died down, after a full day of happiness, joy and laughter. There were strings of lanterns, of yellow and purple that hung along the trees, giving the garden a gentle glow. Surrounded by white roses, friends and family, Peter danced with Elsa to the soft steady music. She smiled up at him as he kissed her head, the two swaying back and forth together, as if they were the last people on earth.

Elsa's sister Eva watched them from the crowd, with a smile on her face. She knew Elsa deserved this happiness, and that her and Peter were meant to be. They had a whole life ahead of them.

She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and smiled when she saw it was Eustace. He offered her a glass of wine and she gladly took it. "The bride and groom seem very happy." He commented.

Eva smiled with a nod. "Of course! I'm so happy for them."

Eustace rubbed her back slightly before resting his hand on her waist. "It's a beautiful wedding. I've only ever been to one other one, but it wasn't very nice. Hardly any colors, just bland and boring."

Eva giggled and sipped her wine. "Most men don't find weddings very fun anyways. But I know Elsa will make a terrific wife to Peter so that's what matters."

Eustace looked over to her with a small smile. "I think that you'll make a great wife one day."

Eva choked on her wine a little at the comment and cleared her throat. "Oh?"

"Sorry...uh...did I startle you?"

Eva shook her head. "No...I just...never gave it much thought. Being married."

Eustace raised his eyebrows. "I thought all girls did. But...would you ever?"

She looked at him. "Ever what? Get married?"

He nodded his head.

Eva glanced back at her sister and Peter dancing away. How happy they both seemed together, laughing and twirling. She wanted that definitely, to be happy with someone. But thinking back on the wedding preparations, the talk of babies….

She shook her head. "I don't know. I feel kinda weird just thinking about it."

Eustace frowned a little. "Oh?'

"It's no big deal I mean...It's scary you know?"

"Not if you're with the right person it isn't." Eustace replied a little sharply. Eva gave him a puzzled look at his response and he cleared his throat. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I just pictured us getting married one day."

She blinked. "Uh...I.."

"Evangeline!"

Eva turned to see a tipsy Edmund running towards her. "You have got to come with me! I'm going to put feathers all over Peter and Elsa's bed. It'll be great!" he laughed clapping his hands. Eva's face turned red. "Ed...don't call me that. Also, I'm talking with Eustace so - "

"It's ok, Eva, really. I think we're done here anyways." He nodded his head to her and turned around and left. Eva felt a pang of sadness in her chest at his remark and she knew she must have upset him.  
"What was that about?" Edmund asked her, taking a sip of his drink. "He seemed pissed."

Eva began walking away from the party with Ed. "Ugh it's my fault! I've upset him. He asked me how I felt about marriage and - "

"You're getting married?!" He exclaimed.

Eva waved him off hastily. "Shh! _No_. I told him it sounded scary and I think I hurt his feelings."

They walked over to a nearby bench in a secluded area and sat on it. "But I thought you loved him." Edmund said puzzled.

"I do! Of course I do. It's just...I don't know if I'm ready. And I know I'm not ready for children yet. The idea of children terrify me!" She gasped at the thought, putting a hand over her chest. She thought back to the all the stories she had heard of labour and childbirth.

"Hey," Edmund said putting his glass of wine down. "It's alright, Eva. If you get married that doesn't mean you have to have children right away, if at all even. I'm sure Peter and Elsa will even wait a few years before having any."

Eva thought about that for a moment, sipping her own wine and looking up at the trees. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll go try and find Eustace and work it out with him." She stood up and nodded goodbye to her friend before taking off.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Peter had finished dancing and decided to call it a night. Peter picked her up bridal style and they headed towards the castle. Elsa rested her head on her husband's shoulders as he walked down the corridors. "Our first night as a married couple." She said kissing his neck gently. Peter smiled down at her and chuckled. "It'll be perfect. Just like you."

She giggled at his comment and then suddenly gasped. "Oh! I completely forgot. I had a nightgown made for tonight and I left it in Eva's room from when I was showing her. I should go get it."

Peter raised his eyebrow. "But I'll be taking it off anyways, does it matter?"

She slapped him on the arm playfully. "Of course it does! This is our wedding night. It has to be perfect! Put me down and I'll be quick." She demanded with a smile. Peter smiled back, and set her gently down on her feet. "Alright my love, but be quick or I'll miss you." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him, hurrying off towards Eva's room. She gasped in shock when she walked in and there was Eva sitting by the window. "Oh! Evangeline sorry, I didn't know you'd be here."

Eva just glanced at her older sister and shrugged. "S'okay. Don't call me that though." She mumbled.

Elsa stopped in her tracks when she noticed that her sister had been crying. "Eva, are you alright?"

Eva sighed and shook her head. "I can't find Eustace. I looked everywheres here. But I hurt him badly and now I think he's gonna leave me. I don't want babies." Eva mumbled into her hands with a sob, clearly drunk from the celebration due to her slurred speech and strange vocabulary.

Elsa sat down next to her and tried to make sense of what she was saying. "I don't understand what you mean. What happened?"

So Eva told Elsa the story of what happened, as Elsa listened patiently, despite having her husband waiting for her to be back soon. "Oh Eva being scared is alright! I was terrified! As long as you love him that's all that matters, honestly." She said rubbing her sister's back. "You do love him. Would you want to spend the rest of your life together?"

Eva nodded eagerly but then stopped. "But I don't want a baby."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister. "Then don't have one! It's quite alright."

"Are you and Peter planning on having children?" Eva asked Elsa, taking another sip of her wine. Elsa took away the glass from her, deciding that she was tipsy enough already.

"Actually." She said excitedly, taking Eva's hands into hers. "I'm pregnant."

Eva's eyes grew big at the news. "You are?"

Elsa nodded with a big smile on her face and she let out a joyful giggle. "I found out last week! So the wedding was good timing. Peter and I are thrilled. And you know, it _is_ scary. But I'm also so excited and I can't wait to see what's in store for me." She said putting a hand on her stomach. "We're making the announcement in a few weeks, to make it official."

"Wow...congratulations." Eva leaned in and gave her sister a hug. "You'll be a great mum."

Elsa hugged her back before standing up. "If I were you, I'd talk things out with Eustace. I'm sure he'll understand. Things like that take time but if you're with the right person it's all worth it."

Eva stood up. "Thanks, Els. I'll go find him! Oh, and your nightgown is in my closet. It'll look great on you."

Eva hurried out of her bedroom and went over to look for Eustace. She eventually found him in the library, in front of the fireplace reading a book. It had began to gently rain outside, and Eva could hear the sound of raindrops hitting the windows around the room. She cleared her throat a little before sitting down next to Eustace so she wouldn't startle him. By now her buzz wore off and she now felt tired. "Eus?" She looked over to him, and he looked over to her as well, putting his book down.

"Look, Eve. It's ok. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I didn't know it would scare you and I'm not putting you under pressure." He said taking her hand in his and kissing her softly.

Eva smiled softly and leaned in, hugging him. "Eustace it's okay. I had just never thought you felt that way about me - about us! It took me by surprise. And I was scared a little...I was just mostly frightened about the idea of having children and...growing up I guess. But if I'm with you I know I'll be okay. And the idea of spending my life with you excites me." She said smiling up at him.

Eustace raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "So...if you ever want to talk about marriage with me again, know that I'm no longer scared and if it's with you, then I know I'm ready." she said kissing him on the cheek.

Eustace took her cheeks in his hands, caressing them. "Eva, it would be an honor to have you as my wife."

Eva smiled at him brightly, her face turning a light shade of pink from how hard her heart was pounding. He kissed her lips softly before kissing her lips. "Will you consider marrying me?"

Eva couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "When?"

"As soon as you want."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him again. "Yes."

Elsa and Peter lay side by side in their king sized bed together underneath their silky red blankets, with their clothes laying down on the ground beside them, just as Peter predicted earlier. Elsa was cuddled into her new husband as she smiled as he put a hand over her stomach, massaging it gently. "I bet it's a boy." Peter mumbled sleepily to her. Elsa giggled and turned over to face him. "An heir to the throne?"

He nodded kissing her forehead and she sighed happily. "What would you name him?"

Peter thought about it a moment, before saying. "Arnold."

Elsa wrinkled her nose in response. "Arnold? No way...something more elegant. Like...Robin."

Peter shook his head. "I once knew a fellow named Robin. He was an arse."

She laughed at him again. "Alright, what if it were a girl? What would you name her?"

Peter scratched his chin, pondering this question as well. "I like the name Charlotte."

Elsa thought about it before saying. "It's pretty. Better than Arnold." She said with a snicker. Peter smiled over to her and she said. "I always liked the name Lilliandil. Like the star in the stories."

Peter smiled and kissed her hand. "Whatever we name our baby, it'll be beautiful. Just like you."

She giggled and then yawned. "I hope so!"

"I know so...get some sleep love."

Peter didn't have to tell her twice, because she fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed. Peter stayed up for a bit thinking about everything. He was incredibly happy and proud, but also a little nervous. He held Elsa's stomach a little more before falling asleep himself.


End file.
